Always Together Yet Forever Alone
by The Lion And The Snake22
Summary: This is a story about my OC's Rosalie, Lexi, and Dante. The couples will be Draco Malfoy/Rosalie, Fred Weasley/Lexi, and Blaise Zabini/Dante. This story has slash in it. If you don't like slash then you won't like this story so don't read it.
1. Chapter One Rosalie

AN: My first story. This is going to be the first of a series. This chapter tells how Rosalie felt upon meeting Lexi and seeing Dante again. And about getting their Hogwarts letters.  
Thanks to my two beta readers, The Light of the Shadows and live2write. Without them this story would probably be crap and not worth any of your time. Please review. It would make my day. Literally. How pathetic is that? Anyways, yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything harry potter related. I do however own Rosalie, Lexi, Dante, and some other people that you will meet later on.

OWTS (on with the story) ___________________________________________________________________

**Always Together Yet Forever Alone**

My name is Rosalie, this is my life story.

It was always the three of us. Never just one. Always us three. That is until we went to Hogwarts. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you a bit about myself. I was born June 4th 1978. My name ( Rosalie) is Latin for white rose. I am a metamorphmagus. That means that I can change my physical appearance. My parents weren't very shocked as my half cousin Nymphadora Tonks was also a metamorphmagus. Apparently it runs through the bloodlines. When I was born I had long (for a baby) purple hair with natural black highlights throughout my hair. And I had the most vivid orange eyes with flecks of grey in them. My mother thought I was beautiful. My dad thought I looked like a freak. He never wavered in this decision. From birth I had hated him. And I would come to hate my mother too. But once again I'm getting ahead of myself. I tend to do that a lot don't I? Let me describe myself as I am now, I have the same long (It was down past my butt now) purple hair with natural black highlights. Of course right now, as I was extremely pissed, it was a fiery red. My eyes which were usually a very bright orange were now black. When you looked into them it seemed as if you were looking into endless pools of tar. I was wearing a black corset and ripped blue jeans. My mother kept telling me that in order to be a proper lady I needed to wear skirts. But of course I refused saying that she knew I was anything but proper. We have had this argument many times before. But I always seemed to win, of course. Although my looks suggest otherwise, I am a very bright young girl. I was already able to do magic (with my mum's wand of course). Usually I could be found in my own personal library, though few dare to go in there. Usually there were books flying everywhere. A little spell I had used to get any book I needed to come directly to me with a snap of my fingers and a whisper of a name. If I wasn't in there, I would almost definitely be found in my study. And no-one, and I do mean _no-_one would go in there without my permission. How exactly could my family afford to give me a privet library and a privet study? Well, I come from a pureblood family. So I have a lot of money. As does the rest of my family. I absolutely despise this little fact about me. I don'y necessarily disagree with their beliefs. I knew that I was better than muggleborns and half bloods. But that didn't mean that they shouldn't go to Hogwarts. Or that they should be treated like house elves. It just meant that they should know – and except - that we were better than them. They should treat us with the respect we deserve. But they don't. And so I hate them. Little did I know that would soon change. I also didn't support Voldemort. In my parents eyes it was bad enough that I didn't agree that mud bloods should be demolished, but now I didn't support the Dark Lord – as they so _love_ to call him -. My parents began to hate me. Well my mum began to hate me. My father already hated me. They began to think that I was against them. So they started hitting me. They would hit, kick, hex, and curse me on a regular basis. I had to heal myself. And then cover up the bruises so that my brother Zenobia –whose name meant Power of Zeus - and my sister Laci - whose name meant cheerful one – wouldn't see all of them and get scared. It was a tiring business. But I did it. I didn't want them to be afraid of me. Or their parents, who they still thought could do no wrong. I wanted them to keep that innocent for as long as they possibly could. They were the only reason I stayed at our house. Without them I would have left years ago. That's about it.

We met one fateful night in a muggle park. It was dark and I was alone. My parents had been hitting me again. I had been talking about how extremely useless the 'Dark Lord' was. They hated it. So they cursed me. It was painful to endear, but I had to do it and keep quiet about it. I couldn't risk waking up either of the kids. But I couldn't take it. I had finally had enough. I was leaving, and I was never to go back. I didn't care if they disowned me. I didn't care what they did. But I was never going to go back to that wretched place. Even my darling little siblings weren't enough to keep me from leaving any longer. I was too lost in my thoughts to notice that someone was walking straight at me. We bumped into each other and we both fell down.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down." The girl apologized. Her face was rather red, and she was looking down embarrassed. "No, no it was my fault. I was thinking and not looking where I was going." I replied. I got up and brushed the dirt off of my pants. I looked up at the girl and noticed that she had short light brown hair that was pointed in all different directions, with bangs that fell over her eyes. And ice blue eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top and a long blue skirt. With black boots.

The girl held out her hand. "Hi my name is Alexianna Roth. What's your name?" She asked innocently. "Rosalie, my name is Rosalie Black. It's nice to meet you Alexianna." I said dumbly. "Please, call me Lexi. I hate that wretched name. But mum always says to introduce yourself properly. Hey do you want to be friends?" She asked managing to get that 'Oh so innocent little girl' sound that only a girl between the ages of six and eleven would get.

"You're very trusting. I mean you just met me. And now you a want me to be your friend. For all you know I could be some child molester in disguise." She now looked kind of scared. "Which I'm not by the way." I said after seeing her look. "It's just not very wise to be so trusting. That's all" I concluded. "Oh well seeing as you're not a child molester in disguise, would you like to be friends?" She asked again. "Sure I guess." I said.

And that is how I met one of my best - and only - friends in the world. After Lexi found out that I had nowhere to go she told me that I was going to stay at her house whether I liked it or not. Of course I protested saying that I didn't want to intrude. But she would have none of it.

Almost a month went by without incident. But on May 17th an owl started tapping on her window. I automatically went to let it in. Having forgotten that she was a muggle. When I let it in it handed me a letter and flew off. Lexi and her family sat there mouths agape. I looked at the letter and it said Lexi's name so I handed it to Lexi. She opened it silently. I read over her shoulder. In that familiar green scrawl it said exactly what mine had.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sore. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugurump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Roth

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31.

Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Five days after that, we were out in the same park that me and Lexi met in. I saw a guy. He was really cute. He had unruly dark brown hair, and beautiful chocolate colored eyes. He was rather tall and looked very muscular. I looked over at Lexi and she too was checking the mystery guy out.

"We should go talk to that guy. He's rather good looking." Lexi said while her eyes were still roaming over his body. "Fine, let's go." I only agreed because she would keep asking until I said yes. So we walked over to him.

Once we were closer, I could get a better look at him. I saw that his hair was not only dark brown but that it had blonde streaks in it. And his chocolate eyes had gold flecks in them. All in all he looked very familiar. Then I figured out who he was.

"Dante! Is that you?" I asked really hoping that it was. "Rosie? Is that you, Rosalie Black? You're a lot taller than I remember you being." He teased. "You know him? Why didn't you tell me?" Lexi hissed at me. I just laughed. "So who is your pretty little friend here?" He asked nodding to Lexi. She reached her hand out for him to shake. "Lexi, Lexi Johnson. Pleased to meet you." She said enthusiastically.

He kissed the back of her hand. "The feeling is mutual." He said in that special way of his. Being the girl she is, Lexi giggled. "So Rosalie said that your name is Dante. Do you have a last name?" She asked in that shy little voice of hers. "Yes, it's Jones. My name is Dante Jones." He explained.

We talked for a bit. "So Dante did you get your Hogwarts letter yet?" Lexi asked him. "Yeah you both did too, right?" He asked slightly nervous that we hadn't. "Well of course. We only settle for the best!" I said as if it was obvious. Which it kind of was. Being raised as I was I did only settle for the best. He laughed.

"So, you're kind of cute." Lexi said trying - and failing miserably - to flirt. I laughed out loud. "Erm, well actually, I'm, well I'm not really your type." Dante stuttered. "What do you mean?" Lexi asked completely confused. "He means that he's gay." I said bluntly. Her eyes got rather wide then she looked down blushing, obviously embarrassed.

"Sorry, I thought that Rosalie told you." He said really looking embarrassed. "Oh thanks just blame it all on me why don't you." I said laughing. And so we three became inseparable. We would go to Hogwarts together, and become closer than ever. At least we thought we would.

* * *

I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It is one of many to come.

_Coming Soon: Lexi meets Rosalie and Dante and get's rather embarrassed. _


	2. Chapter Two Lexi

AN: Second chapter to my story. This one's just like the last one but instead of  
Rosalie's POV, it's now in Lexi's.  
Thanks to my two beta readers, The Light Of The Shadows and live2write.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything harry potter related. I do however own Rosalie, Lexi, Dante, and some other people that you will meet later on.

OWTS (on with the story)  
___________________________________________________________________

**Always Together Yet Forever Alone**

My name is Alexianna (But please call me Lexi), this is my life story.

Let me tell you a bit about myself. I was born May 17th 1978. My name – Alexianna- is Latin for Gracious, which I was. But I preferred to be called Lexi, which is Latin for Protector of Men. I thought that was rather funny as most of the men in my life protected me. Not the other way around. I was born to what I now call muggles. My dad is an artist and my mum is a writer. And I loved both of my parents very much. I had six other brothers and one other sister who where each named after a constellation or a star. My eldest brother's name is Cepheus which means King. Then there was my sister. Her name is Cassiopeia which means Seated Queen. These names fit them well as they liked to be treated as royalty. They where twins and where 8 when I was born. They are now both 19. My now 17 year old brother's name is Corvus, we all call him Corvi. His name means crow. My 16 year old brother Leonis - though I suggest that you don't call him that. He very well may kill you if you do – who prefers to be called Leo's name means Lion. My brother Vulpecula who is 14. His name means Fox. Regulus who is 13. His name means little king. And last but not least, my little brother the youngest in the family's name is Orion which means hunter. He's 8. As you can see my parent's like naming their kids after constellations that translate into animals and royalty. So yes, as you can probably tell I have a strange family.

Rosalie and I met one day at the park. For me it was just a regular day. But for her it was much, much more. It was the day she was saved. It was getting dark and I was thinking about school. I was going to be going to a public school for the first time in my life. And I was not happy about it. My parents claimed that, 'I needed to make friends'. I had friends back at my old school. Albeit not many but still some. I was too busy thinking to notice a girl about my age walking towards me. We bumped into each other. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down." I stammered. I had always been nervous around strangers. And it didn't help that I wasn't sure if I should have said that. Momma always said not to talk to strangers, but she also said to always be polite. And not apologizing would have been very impolite. "No, no it was my fault. I was thinking and not looking where I was going." The girl replied. 'Well I guess we where both thinking.' I thought to myself as I got up and brushed the miniscule piece of dust on my skirt. I looked up at the girl. She had long wavy black hair and no bangs. She had the most amazing shade of green eyes that I had ever seen. She was wearing a high waist shirt and black skinny jeans, with black shoes. I held out my hand "Hi I'm Alexianna Roth. What's your name?" I asked. "Rosalie, my name is Rosalie. It's nice to meet you Alexianna." The girl said with a frown. "Please, call me Lexi. I hate that wretched name. But mum always says to introduce yourself properly. Hey do you want to be friends?" I asked hoping she would say yes. She seemed very interesting, and I wanted to find out more about her. "You're very trusting. I mean you just met me. And now you want me to be your friend. For all you know I could be a child molester in disguise." She said. I was getting a bit scared. She apparently noticed that little fact. "Which I'm not by the way." She added. "It's just not very wise to be so trusting. That's all." She concluded. "Oh, well seeing as you're not a child molester in disguise, do you want to be friends?" I asked again. After what she said, I was even more interesting. I mean I had no reason not to trust her. But she obviously was trying to find something about me to distrust. I guess she didn't find anything. "Sure I guess." She said after a while of inspecting me. After I found out that she had nowhere to go, I invited her to stay at my house. She protested as I suspected she would. But I would have none of it. Almost a month passed by without anything interesting happening. Then on May 17th an owl came to our window and started pecking. I thought that was strange but I thought that it was absolutely insane when Rose (As I was now allowed to call her) went to the window, opened it, let the bird inside, and got a letter out from its beak. I promptly dropped my jaw. She then handed it to me. I quickly shut my trap and opened the letter. It was a peculiar looking letter. It was written in green ink. It said the following.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sore. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugurump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Roth

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31.

Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

About five days after I got that strange letter, we were out in the same park that we had met in. I spotted a guy. He was extremely cute. He had messy brown hair and an amazing chocolate colored eyes. He was tall and well built.

"We should go talk to that guy. He's rather good looking." I told Rosalie while still eyeing the guy. "Fine let's go." She agreed. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Usually she would argue until she got so fed up of my pestering her that she would just give in. But she just gave up without a fight. '_How strange.' _Thought while walking over to the guy.

Once we were closer and I could see the guy a bit better, I realized that he was extremely good looking. More than I had previously thought. I saw that his hair had golden streaks in it. And that His amazing toffee colored eyes also had golf flecks in them. He was wearing a tight fitting black wife beater and ripped blue jeans that made his butt look amazing.

"Dante! Is that you?" Rosalie asked looking hopeful. "Rosie Is that you?" The guy asked. "You look a lot taller than last time I saw you." He said in a teasing voice. "You know him? Why didn't you tell me?" I hissed at her truly mad that she didn't tell me that she knew this well toned hottie. She just laughed. "So who is your pretty little friend here?" He asked nodding at me. I reached out my hand for him to shake. "Lexi, Lexi Johnson." I answered for her. I really hoped that he wasn't her boyfriend. I would be really mad at her if it was as she should have told me if she had one.

His lips brushed the back of my hand. And I couldn't help but wish it were my lips he was kissing. Being the complete girly-girl that I was I giggled. "So Rosalie said that your name is Dante. Do you have a last name?" I asked a bit shyly. "Yes it's Jones. My name is Dante Jones." He explained in that oh-so-charming voice.

We talked for a bit and then I brought up the subject of Hogwarts.. "So Dante did you get your Hogwarts letter yet?" I asked hoping that he was going to the same school as me and Rosalie – I had found out a bit after I first got my letter that she had also gotten a letter from Hogwarts-. "Yeah you both did too, right?" He asked looking a bit nervous. "Well of course we only settle for the best!" Rosalie said as if it were obvious. He laughed at that. So did I.

"So your kind of cute." I said in what I thought was a flirtatious sort of voice. Rosalie started laughing. That really confused me. Did I do something wrong? Was she his girlfriend? I was now rather nervous. "Erm, well actually, I'm, well I'm not really your type." He stuttered. My face fell. "What do you mean?" I asked really confused. "He means that he's gay." Rosalie said rather bluntly. My eyes widened and I looked down. I was extremely embarrassed. I mean, here I was trying to flirt with a guy who didn't even like girls. 'I'm so pathetic!' I mentally screamed at myself.

"Sorry, I thought Rosalie told you." He said looking rather embarrassed himself. I glared at Rosalie. She should have told me. ""Oh thanks just blame it all on me why don't you." She said laughing. And from there on we where the best of friends.

* * *

Second chapter to this story. Do you think that I should just make these two chapter's one log chapter? If you do that would also include the next chapter.

_Coming Soon: Dante meet's Lexi and see's Rosalie again._


End file.
